


the park full of shitheads

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: SoulxKid One-Shots! [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass-Kicking, Bruised knuckles, Cuddling, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Love, M/M, Nice weather, Sweet Kisses, park, stupid kids, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: The kiddos are 18 and Soul knows how to kick ass. [Rated teen and up for swearing]





	

"Soul?" Kid asked with his lips pursed. His hand stopped petting at Soul's hair which caused Soul to peer up at Kid as a low whine escaping his lips.

"Hey, I didn't say stop." A pout found it's way onto Soul's lips.  
   
Kid furrowed his eyebrows down at Soul as he asked in an amused voice, "Sorry -- What was that sound you just made?"

Soul's cheeks turned a light pink, but he quickly recovered as he smirked slightly, "You just have the magic touch." Kid's eyes widened and he shook his head, a deep blush on his cheeks as he thought about last night's events.

[ **Screeches in the distance: sOUL TOPS**  a/n edit: ok but what if they switch sometimes ]

Soul snickered before sitting up and propping his elbows up on his knees with his head in his hand as he asked, "What'd you want?"

Kid fiddled with his fingers as he asked, "Would you like to go to the park? We don't have to if you don't want to though..."  Soul gasped and with a grin he stood up.

He pulled his boyfriend along with him. "I'd never say no to a date with my  _beautiful_  boyfriend." He sang lightly as he tugged Kid out to the car.

"It's- It's not- uh-" Kid stuttered. His face was beet red as he tried to speak. Soul cooed gently at him as he shrunk down in his seat while mumbling, "You always have good date ideas... I just wanted to try..." Kid looked away from Soul's gaze and fidgeted quietly.

Soul cooed gently before they made their way to the park.

~

Kid's grin lit up his face as they walked through the park. It was a beautiful day to be out and about, and  _openly_ gay.

The flowers were in full bloom and the trees were a vibrant green.

His heart felt warm as he peered around at nature's beauty.

Kid swung their hands back and forth as he chattered on about this and that. Soul watched him with a fond smile on his lips. Every now and then he'd let out a snort and Kid would blush and squeeze his hand playfully.

Eventually they made their way to a park bench because Kid's legs got tired; although, he wouldn't admit it. He honestly wad just a big baby but who's to say Soul isn't, either?

After they settled down, Kid rested his head on Soul's shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into it gently before kissing the fabric and wrapping his free arm across Soul's torso. Soul rubbed Kid's arm and mumbled, "So cuddly today."

Kid bumped his knee with his own and muttered, "Shut up."

The two sat there quietly for quite some time before Kid suddenly flinched forward. His hand flew up to the back of his head, "What the hell?" He glanced behind him and a small rock hit him right above the eyebrow. Kid yelped in pain  before he furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes focused on a group of boys their age snickering a short distance away.

Soul's hands immediately cupped Kid's face as he asked, "Oh babe -- " He breathed hard, "Are you okay?"

Kid nodded, but flinched more when he heard the boy who threw the rock speak, "Fucking faggots." You could hear the pure disgust drip from his voice. It was almost as if he were raised to hate love.

Soul let go of Kid and stood up with a scowl. He glared at the kids before speaking through ground teeth, "Excuse me, but what the actual fuck?"

The group of kids all smirked at the two of them.

"Lets just go." Kid murmured as he stood up. He felt his forehead with his fingers. There was a small bit of blood oozing from the knick and he winced slightly. Soul's eyes caught a glimpse of the blood on Kid's forehead and his eyes lit up with rage. He turned towards the boys with such haste that his hair swooped over his eyes.

Soul angrily shoved it aside before shouting and pointing, "Did you just throw a fucking  _rock_  at my boyfriend?"

One of the three boys rose his eyebrows, "I did, and so what? You fags deserve it."

Soul's eyes slimmed down to near slits as he stalked over to the three. " _What_  did you just say?" He seemed to tower over the boy as he growled. "Homophobics aren't as popular these days, so I'm thoroughly surprised. What makes you think you can treat us like this?"

The boy puffed out his chest as he spoke, "You don't deserve special treatment just because you like it up the ass."  His friends nodded in unison as Kid sent them a glare from behind Soul.

Soul ground his teeth before speaking through a clenched jaw, "At least we  _can_  take it up the ass unlike you straights who are far too  _weak_  to even-"

"Soul." Kid urged while tugging on Soul's sleeve, "That's enough. Let's just go."

"That's right, keep a leash on your dog, pretty boy." The leader said. His smirk widened as the boys around them chuckled.

"Oh- Oh that is  _it_." Soul spat before knocking the kid straight on his ass. He then grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed the boy's face in, repeatedly, all while muttering to himself about how he was an ignorant brat.

Kid watched as blood poured from the insulting boy's nose and he flinched slightly as he heard Soul's knuckles crack against his skin.  "Soul?" Kid asked quietly while peering over his shoulder. 

Soul looked up from the beat up kid. His face softened as his eyes met Kid's slightly frightened eyes, "Yea babe?" Kid motioned to the bloodied boy cowering under Soul. Soul looked back down at him before pulling him up so that they were nose to nose. "You better watch your fucking mouth, you hear?"

The kid nodded with wide eyes.

"Good." Soul shoved him down onto the ground and stood up before shuffling over to Kid.

The boy started to stand up but Kid glanced at him and pointed, "I'd stay on the ground if I were you." A small smirk played on his lips as he watched the boy drop back to the ground.

~

Kid flinched from his spot on the toilet lid. Soul put a bandaid on the small cut above his eyebrow while cooing, "My poor baby." Soul then smoothed down Kid's hair as Kid muttered to himself quietly while Soul cooed, "How could they hurt someone so  _precious_  -- so  _beautiful_  -- so -- "

"How're your hands?" Kid asked, interrupting Soul's compliments. He notices the purple skin that surrounded Soul's knuckles. A few cuts and scrapes also wrapped themselves around his fingers and on his knuckles.

Soul shrugged before looking down at them. "I mean, I would literally take on one hundred men for you -- this --this is nothing." But he openly winced when Kid took his hands gently.

It was Kid's turn to coo as he ever so gebtly rubbed his fingers over Soul's knuckles before gently kissing each one softly. "I know they hurt." Kid said after he finished.

Soul shrugged again, "Like I said .... it was for you ..."

Kid's heart swelled eith adoration as Soul smiled shyly at him. Kid stood up and pressed a firm kiss to Soul's lips. When they finished Kid murmured on his lips, "Thank you. I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
